


Medicine

by A_Hippo_Named_Saelym (Kairacahra1869)



Series: Do it for Josh, He deserves it [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Josh Appreciation Week (Detroit: Become Human), Josh is having a good time, Professor!Josh, REALLY LOVE THIS, Slight Protective Josh, Student!Connor, for a long time, more bonding between Josh and Connor, you know i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairacahra1869/pseuds/A_Hippo_Named_Saelym
Summary: Josh gets to rediscover the joy of teaching.Day 5 Josh Appreciation Week: Happiness





	Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Since last night I cranked out a lot of words and basically screwed myself over when I had to wake up a couple of hours later, I decided tonight that, no matter what, I was gonna keep it short and simple. Like happiness, it's the small things in life that can bring the most joy. I hope y'all don't mind, much.

Josh has found himself hanging out with Connor more and more lately. Well, it’s mostly been Connor following him around. The prototype had taken to watching his past lectures, all available online and spanning almost 6 years, and then bombarding him with questions and trying to open up dialogue. Which was strange to Josh, and he voiced that to Connor, not unkindly, after a week of this.

“Why don’t you just look all this up yourself? I’m sure you could find way more information than I could give you, being the more “advanced” model.”

A pause as thoughts are gathered. “Hank doesn’t… appreciate when I look things up when we discuss human culture.”

“Doesn’t “appreciate” … Connor are you … Is this Hank-?”

“Is Hank what?”

“Well, he seems to have very… unsavoury characteristics and he is a recovering alcoholic… And seems prone to violent reactions…”

“Ah. You’re worried that Hank is mistreating me? I understand but rest assured that he has been changing for the better since seeking professional counselling and conversing with others in similar situations.”

“That doesn’t assure me much at all, Connor. He “has been” getting better?”

“… He went through a lot and had his own biases, Josh… He’s trying, and he can’t fully be blamed for his past actions. Surely you understand? Knowing the history of humans as much as you?” Connor had looked at him with so much hope and trust them. And Josh understands that, while he might be wary from his point of view, Connor trusted and relied on Hank and considered him, practically, family. Also, why did they have to make a killing machine android look so damn soft and adorable?

“Of course, I’m sorry if I crossed any lines.”

Connor smiled softly, his eyes glittering with gratitude, “You were only looking out for me. Frankly, you aren’t the first to react this way, though you had the politest reaction.”

“Ah, North?”

Connor nodded and then continued on with their previous conversation. “Hank thinks it’s cheating to look up human trends and traditions online. Says it takes away the experience of learning and that, if I wanted to seem more alive, I should take in information at a rate that humans would.” He hums a bit, eyes downcast for a second before glancing back up to Josh with a shine behind them. “It was hard for me to find something Hank wouldn’t put down and reading paper books manually was frustrating. Then I recalled your model was specifically made for teaching history and languages and I searched for lectures, found yours, and realised I could discuss things with you and learn the more “human” way.”

And Josh had been so moved by Connor’s earnestly that he started recommending certain topics he thought might be a bit more interesting and would wait patiently for Connor to inevitably show up with many questions and a list of contradictions or absent information between the same topic taught through various semesters.

Watching Connor get excited at the prospect of learning and having the freedom to inquire to his heart’s desire, gave Josh a rush of joy and pride that he hadn’t felt in so long. Despite knowing that he is much more than his programming, he is definitely one of those androids that find contentment in doing what they were made to do. Perhaps being forced to teach class after class of rude, indifferent looking young adults sounds like, and sometimes was, a nightmare, but there had been much more good students, great students, who genuinely loved his classes or had a passion for learning, that he misses those mostly one on one moments where he just got to watch these students faces light up as they made connections on their own and discovered they were learning something new. Josh looked forward to their sporadic sessions and fell easily into his role of professor again.

However, due to the speed of gossip flying around, their one on one sessions, over time, morphed into almost full lectures with hundreds of androids, of all models. Some androids wanted to learn about humans from Josh as well, some of them just wanted a moment to not think about the current situation, others just enjoyed the timbre of his voice as he articulated the various points of human evolution, and there were a few that definitely wanted an excuse to get out of doing chores, but that has yet to be proven definitively.

Either way, Josh is absolutely ecstatic, and he moves around his “classroom” with grace and practised ease and not once does he falter. Connor’s eyes follow him around and when they meet, he gives Josh an encouraging smile and Josh returns it with a message over their channel.

_I’ll see you after class for some private lessons._

_Mmm… Ok Professor, will you show me around your nice desk ;)_

_I am going to enforce a permanent ban with you interacting with North._

_It was actually Markus who told me of this cliché._

… You’re banned from speaking to both North and Markus until further notice.

Connor sends him a quick wink instead of a message and Josh just chuckles and bounds over to a couple of YK500s who look simultaneously distressed and excited. That’s never a good sign, but Josh feels his cheeks stretching with real joy as he readies himself for the inevitable derailing of his discussion for whatever caught their fancy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'mma keep this series gen, but I do absolutely love the idea of Josh and Connor forming a relationship that's partially deep, philosophical dialogue or campy, pseudo-flirting and there is no in-between.  
> Also, yes Androids can look up anything at any time anywhere with no problems, but I'd like to think that many would grow bored with searching up answers to stuff and knowing everything about the topic within a millisecond. So they rely on those that already have the knowledge as a part of their programming to "teach" the rest of them and give them some sort of sense of accomplishment until they can get their own jobs and focus on working on their own dreams and hobbies.
> 
> Thank you for reading this and, if you would like to discuss Josh some more, share ideas and all that, please join Josh's ASS server! https://discord.gg/7QVtz86


End file.
